


Lovers In War

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Captain!Dean, General!Michael, M/M, Scents, Wartime, alpha!michael, hurt!Dean, implied bottom!dean, unorthodox relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: War is Hell, but at least Michael and Dean have each other, both on the battlefield and in bed.





	Lovers In War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Fill for the Leather/Anise/Gunpowder Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gunpowder rained down on the Alphas in the trenches as they took aim and fired at the enemy. It was getting close to calling a truce for the night. The smell of furious and aroused Alphas permeated the air, as the gunpowder permeated their own scents. **  
**

Finally, the truce was called and in pairs, in trios, even in small groups, the Alphas left their trenches and headed back to their camps. No one had advanced in several days, and everyone knew that both sides were growing weary of this battle, this war in general.

Captain Dean Winchester fell in step beside his general, Michael Shurely, and they walked in silence to their tent, each man leaving the other to their thoughts as they went to grab some dinner and some well-deserved relaxation.

“Are you hurt?” Michael asked finally once they were in line for dinner, smiling at the cooks.

“Yeah, but nothing too terrible,” Dean said, saying his thanks to the girl who served him before following Michael. “You?”

“No, I managed to survive today without another bullet,” he said. “Show me.”

Dean sat down at their usual table and hiked his uniform shirt up, having ditched his coat in the trench at some point, revealing a large streak of blood and mottled flesh from his most recent brush with death along his ribcage.

Michael tsked and gave Dean a look. “You’re going to get that checked out after dinner,” he ordered.

“Yes, General,” Dean agreed, not without a sparkle in his eye.

Michael sighed and reached across the table, palm up. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked somewhat affectionately.

Dean smiled and laid his hand on top of Michael’s, squeezing the other Alpha’s hand tightly. “Order me around and love me,” he said cheekily.

“You’re cute,” Michael laughed with a smile. Sometimes, his family wondered if he had made the right choice, mating another Alpha. But he couldn’t imagine mating anyone other than Dean. The young Captain was beautiful, engaging, and had the most delicious scent of leather, which today was mixing well with the heady scent of gunpowder. A trickle of Michael’s own scent of anise was weaving through Dean’s scent as well, making Michael growl softly.

Dean heard and he smirked. “Careful, Michael,” he murmured. “No fucking your captain in the makeshift mess hall. You can do it after I head to the infirmary.”   
Michael smiled, sharp and quick. “I love it when you get bossy,” he teased.

“And I love it when you order me around… General,” Dean shot back, eyes lighting up in delight as Michael’s darkened to almost red and black.

“You’re a little shit, you know that.”

“Yep,” Dean said, finishing his plate and standing. “And I’m going to go find the infirmary so I can get this clean and bandaged.”

Michael stood and leaned over to place a soft, possessive kiss to Dean’s lips. “You’re so good at following orders,” he whispered. “Little Alpha.”

Dean smiled and kissed Michael’s lips again, a quick, chaste kiss. “I love it when you call me that,” he murmured. Even though they were equals in terms of a relationship, Dean did defer to Michael numerous times- out of respect for the older Alpha, out of respect for his rank, and just because he could. He leaned in and ran his nose along where he knew his mating mark would be, inhaling the bitter scents of gunpowder and anise, with a hint of leather, before going to deposit his plate and utensils and seeing the infirmary.

It was late when Dean returned to his and Michael’s tent, freshly patched up and Michael leaped onto Dean, kissing hard and harsh, teeth biting into the young officer’s lower lip. Dean allowed it, allowing their combined scents of leather and anise and the scent of gunpowder from the day’s battle to permeate the air as Michael pushed Dean into their mass of sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows and crawled on top of him, eyes dark and hungry for his mate.

Everyone in the camp could hear their amorous cries and smell them for miles around. Those with mates, either with them on the battlefield or back at home, just smiled and shook their heads in amusement, returning to their own tents to possible do the same. Those unmated were mildly disturbed by it, wondering why their general couldn’t keep his hands off of their captain every night. Those who found the scent of anise displeasing groaned and wondered why the general had to have such a bitter scent to him, muttering about how a sweet, beautiful Alpha such as Dean with a wonderful comforting scent, ended up with a bitter man like Michael.

There were other cries and smells that pierced the night, the gunpowder being the common link to them but it was Dean’s and Michael’s combined mated scents of leather and anise that overshadowed them all. And when several other Alphas had turned in for the night, they were still going, their scents covering the camp like a soft fog of mated passion and desire.

It was early in the morning when Dean finally laid still under Michael, his eyes fluttering closed and breathing heavily, his mate slumping next to him in exhausted fervor. They breathed in their combined scents that stifled the air before Dean rolled over and nestled himself in Michael’s arms, nuzzling close. Michael wrapped him up tightly, never wanting to let go.

“How many hours do we have until dawn?” Dean mumbled.

Michael looked at the clock at the other end of the tent. “About five hours,” he reported.

“Mmkay,” Dean sighed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Michael chuckled softly and nodded in agreement, exhausted from the battle earlier that day and from the activities that happened well into the night. “Agreed. Good night, my little Alpha.” He turned and kissed the mating mark on Dean’s broad and tanned shoulder, inhaling the scent of his mate where it was the richest. 

“Good night, my General,” Dean yawned, pushing his nose into Michael’s own mark. “I love you.”

Michael smiled as he felt Dean drift off. “I love you too.”

They fell asleep, tangled up in each other and under a blanket of dark gunpowder, firm leather, and bitter anise.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
